To reduce overheating on an engine and related components, a cooling system may route coolant through the engine to a radiator or other heat exchanger. The temperature of the engine may be regulated in part by adjusting the speed of one or more cooling system fans. However, temperature over- or under-shoots may occur, particularly during transient events.